


dopamine

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Love is a chemical reaction in the brain…ain’t it?Soulmate timers have nothing to do with it.It’s not fate.It’s science.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 216





	1. a hundred million suns and stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ReawakenedClam for reading this before I posted it because I was worried about everyone's characterizations.
> 
> SenChrome is my newest ship. I love them.
> 
> Senku is my favorite character in the series. I normally don't like the genius character archetype, but Senku is just so likeable. Chrome's a close second.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> (Also the numbers might be off; I'm not good at math okay? I was a history major)

_Year 2009_  
_Timer: Est. 3730 years_

He was five the first time he noticed the timer on his right wrist. Senku was far too young at the time to know what the blocky numbers on his skin meant, but Senku was certain it was something absolutely stupid. He didn’t like the numbers there. It was an offense to him somehow but he didn’t know why.

The numbers bothered him whenever he had a minute to look at his wrist. Staring at the numbers one night under his book-light, well after his bedtime, he wondered why the numbers were there. How they were there was more of a mystery to Senku. 

“Why are you here? Is this is some sort of countdown? Should I ask the old man,” said Senku to himself, thinking out loud. Senku’s brilliant young mind raced with the possibilities. Maybe, just maybe, he watched too much anime today because the conclusion he came up with him mildly terrified him. 

The timer was the countdown to his death, but three-thousand-seven-hundred-and-thirty years was far too long for any one human to live, so that conclusion had to be faulty. It wasn’t death. 

What was worse than death?

“Not good,” said Senku. His five-year-old self hopped out of his bed and rushed out of his room. Whatever the numbers, he was ten billion percent positive that he was not going to like the reasoning. He ran to Byakuya’s room, opening the door to where the old man slept, snoring away without a care in the world.

Senku made a face at his father, but nonetheless climbed into bed next to him. Byakuya’s heavy snoring and warmth lulled him to sleep that night.

_Year 2010_  
_Timer: Est. 3729 years_

“Stop laughing, old man, it’s not funny,” pouted Senku, petulantly, as he sat next to his dad in their favorite ramen shop. Senku had a horrible day at school, because it was an _assembly_ day. Senku hated assembly days because they were a waste of his time. There were many other things he’d rather be doing with his time. The day’s assembly was about the numbers on everyone’s wrist, which irritated Senku to no end.

The timer (the blocky black numbers were down to three-thousand-seven-hundred-and-twenty-nine years) supposedly was the countdown to when you would meet your soulmate. Soulmates, according to the weirdo school counselor, was the person best suited for you. Soulmates didn’t mean only love between two people as a husband and wife, but maybe a friend soulmate or a family soulmate.

But no, Senku thought annoyed, everyone only heard the part about finding your _romantic_ soulmate at the end of the countdown. He just knew he wasn’t going to like the answer to why he had numbers on his wrist. Senku never wanted to get married or be bothered with anyone else. He had goals and dreams to achieve. He was going to space someday and there was no way he was going to be stuck with someone else.

Byakuya ruffed Senku’s hair. His dad was still laughing. “I can’t believe you’re still mad that the numbers were about love. This last year you’ve been convinced they were the countdown to your death.”

“But, Dad, it’s so ridiculous! Mine’s clearly wrong! That’s too many years,” said Senku, adamantly showing his dad the numbers. 

His dad narrowed his eyes and stopped laughing, but still with a hint of amusement in his voice. “The stupid thing, as you call it, ain’t ever wrong, brat. It just means that you’re not just only the smartest six-year-old in the world, but you’ve got a strange life ahead of you. Whoever you’re soulmate is, I bet they’re gonna be amazing.”

“Gross.”

Byakuya laughed again.

_Year 2011_  
_Timer: Est. 3728 years_

“Why are you always helping me,” asked Senku, one day, when he and Taiju were taking a snack break from Senku building his rocket. Senku’s dad gave him some pocket money to get some pre-packaged bento and juice from the convenience store. Even scientists had to stop to eat, so his dad kept reminding him. Naturally, it was only right that he shared with Taiju. 

Confused, Taiju looked at Senku. Proudly, the other boy said, “Because we’re friends!”

Friends? Were he and Taiju friends? What consisted of a friendship? Senku wasn’t sure, since he hadn’t been very good at making friends since he entered pre-school. The other kids didn’t like him for one reason or another. Either he was too smart and very blunt about him being smarter than everyone else or he wasn’t “fun.” Taiju defended him from bullies, helped Senku do heavy lifting, and fetch parts for him.

Was a friendship like a transaction? Taiju did a lot of things for Senku without him really asking, Taiju was more than happy to help him. Senku took a bite of his rice ball, chewed and swallowed. He thoughtfully replied to Taiju’s proclamation, “If we’re friends, what does that mean?”

“You don’t know something?! But you’re the smartest person I know,” exclaimed Taiju. “We’re friends. We hang out, I help you with science, you share your meal money with me, and I like you.”

Senku coughed, turning his head to the side to hide an embarrassed blush. “Guess I’m not the only one who’s brutally honest all the time. I guess we are friends. But there’s a ten billion percent chance of me never telling you that I like you. Don’t be sappy, Taiju.”

Taiju gave him a toothy smile. “You’re the best, Senku!”

“And you’re too loud,” said Senku, using his finger to clean out his one ear. 

Taiju didn’t take it to heart and only laughed.

And Senku supposed that Taiju was his friend because Taiju never asked to see his timer hidden beneath long-sleeve shirts and listened to him babble about science.

 _Year 2014_  
_Timer: Est. 3725 years_

For the record, Senku didn’t hate girls. He was wary of girls, of course, as all boys of his age seemed to be, but Senku didn’t hate girls as a concept or as a whole. Despite what some teachers and some of his classmates thought, Senku respected his female classmates by treating them just like he treated his male classmates. He didn’t believe in treating anyone differently from each other no matter the circumstance. Every person in the world deserved to be treated as a human being, after all because everyone had something to contribute.

The majority of the girls in his class left him alone after a few months of sharing the same classroom together. However, everyone in his class went to Senku for help with science and math, especially during exams.

When Taiju recruited Yuzuriha from the Crafts Club to help make something lightweight for the rocket, Senku had been wary as he usually was with new people. But Yuzuriha turned out to be quite skilled at anything to do with crafts and clothing. He appreciated the dexterity in her hands’ movements and he was able to tell that she was skilled.

It also helped that Yuzuriha was a kind, quicker-on-the-uptake-than-Taiju girl who didn’t bat an eyelash at helping Senku and Taiju with their projects. Yuzuriha would initially be confused, as Taiju was, at the beginning of one of Senku’s plans, but she’d always go along with his crazier schemes.

Senku honestly had no idea how he got as lucky as he did to have two friends. It was kind of unbelievable to him. And to it was also wild to Byakuya, who thought it was the Best Thing in the World™ that Senku actually had _two_ reliable friends, who _liked_ Senku _for his personality_. Thank goodness the old man was busy at JAXA and not bothering him to “invite your friends over for dinner.”

But what cemented Yuzuriha as his friend, and not just the girl who Taiju liked, was an unexpected gift.

Senku was in the lab one day working on an experiment when Yuzuriha came into the room (grabbing a pair of goggles to wear as she got a lesson about safety from Senku and Taiju the first time). “Hey, Yuzuriha. Taiju’s at the soccer field.”

“Yeah, I know, I just saw him,” said Yuzuriha, smiling. “This is for you!” She handed him a little gift bag.

Senku stopped messing with his chemicals and took the bag. He removed the tissue paper and pulled out a leather bracelet? “What is this?”

“A cover for your timer,” said Yuzuriha.

“Why?”

“Because I heard some of the older boys teasing you the other day after gym class and it’s not anyone’s business but yours,” replied Yuzuriha, lightly. “I made one for you. And one for Taiju.”

Senku blinked at the unexpected, yet appreciated kindness. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Senku!”

_Year 2015_  
_Timer: Est. 3724 years_

“Hey, you big oaf, you’re coming with me to the museum,” said Senku, bursting into his friend’s room. Taiju’s foster family was more than happy to let Senku in the house whenever he wanted. Taiju was on his bed, reading Naruto and eating some chips.

“Senku, not today,” said Taiju, exhausted.

Senku grimaced. “I’ll buy you McDonalds if you come with me.”

Taiju sat up and smiled, not as widely as normal, but it was still a smile. “You drive a hard bargain. Alright, I’ll go.” 

The two headed out, having to take the train to the section of the city where the local museum of natural history was located. Senku wanted to check out the new mineral exhibit and talk to the scientists there, but that wasn’t the only reason to drag his best friend out. Normally, Taiju loved tagging along with Senku at museums, asking a million questions that Senku was more than happy to answer.

Senku knew that this trip was not going to be like the others because today was the anniversary of Taiju’s parents’ death. When Taiju was three, Taiju’s parents died in a car crash, while Taiju survived the accident with little injury. The main injury young Taiju gotten was a big scar which healed over his soulmate timer mark, too young to even realize what had happened. Senku knew it bothered Taiju because Yuzuriha’s soulmate timer was already at zero. After all, Taiju was a hopeless romantic.

Since Yuzuriha was off at a knitting competition (Senku didn’t know those existed but whatever), it was up to Senku to keep Taiju’s mind off the past. Taiju was not like Senku. Senku didn’t even know much about his biological parents, except that Byakuya had been their closest friend. But just because Senku didn’t miss what he never had ( _because he had Byakuya_ ), it didn’t mean that Taiju had the same feeling about his parents. And while Senku was terrible at comforting anyone, the only thing he knew to do was to keep Taiju busy so the other boy wouldn’t wallow in his thoughts.

After an unusually short trip to the museum, Senku claimed he was hungry and dragged Taiju off to the nearest McDonald’s for some burgers. Taiju was not the brightest, but even he knew when Senku was trying to help with something about feelings.

They sat in one of the booths with their trays while Taiju smiled at his food.

“Eat it, you weirdo,” said Senku, shaking his head.

“Hey, Senku,” said Taiju, finally looking at Senku for the second time this day. “Thanks. You’re the best.”

Senku rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Whatever, you big oaf. Eat your food before it gets cold.”

_Year 2019_  
_Timer: Est. 3720 years_

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself while I’m in space, Senku,” asked Byakuya, for the hundredth time that day. Today was the day that he was leaving to prepare for the trip into space in a week. 

“Yes, old man, for the last time, I can function self-sufficiently without you,” said Senku, annoyed. 

“I think I should have someone look in on you, just to make sure you don’t blow up yourself or the apartment. Hmm, I’m sure that Mr. Takamasa from 11-B can make time…”

“No,” countered Senku. He had been babysat by Mr. Takamasa as a child when his dad had to go to work. The neighbor man smelled funny and more important, he was a buzz-kill. “I’m 16 and a genius. I can handle things while you’re gone, as long as you put everything on automatic payment for the bills, which I hope you remembered to do before today.”

Byakuya stopped mildly panicking about leaving Senku alone. Byakuya sighed. “Sorry, Senku. It’s just I haven’t been away from you for longer than a few nights since I adopted you as a baby.”

Senku didn’t want to hear any sappy, emotional nonsense from his dad at the moment. It just wasn’t Senku and the old man knew it. But at the same time, Senku understood. Byakuya was his dad, who loved and cared for Senku for his entire life. Byakuya was going to _space_ so maybe, this once, Senku will give him this one.

“I’ll miss you, I guess.”

Byakuya smiled, eyes mysteriously misty, and he ruffled Senku’s already wild hair. “I have the best kid in the world.”

“Yeah, and don’t forget it, old man.”

_Year 5738_  
_Timer: Est. 1 year 7 months_

Senku had been out of his stone prison for almost eleven days and the loneliness was starting to get to him. Senku had always valued his personal space and alone time before the petrification, but when he was without a doubt the only human for kilometers (if not the only human left in the world), it was rather unsettling. There was no Taiju bursting into his bedroom with the latest manga or a new part for one of Senku’s projects. There was no Yuzuriha to recommend new books or show off her latest craft project.

There was no Byakuya.

“Damnit,” he grunted to himself, as he foraged for berries. His prodigal knowledge allowed him to know what berries were poisonous, otherwise, he would had died within days. Senku was cold, tired, hungry and lonely.

He needed Taiju. Senku did the calculations and he was 10 billion percent sure where Taiju’s statue would have drifted as they were relatively close to each other when the world was petrified. Knowing his best friend, the big oaf would still be awake, thinking of nothing but Yuzuriha for the last 3715 years. Once he figured out the cure, they get Yuzuriha back and then work on getting rest of humanity back too. 

As his determination settled in his chest, reminding him failure after failure for the cure for the petrification, Senku knew there was no way in the world that he was allowed to give up.

_Year 5739_  
_Timer: Est. 8 hours 10 minutes 15 seconds_

“You’re something else, you know that, Senku,” said Kohaku, watching work on building the pulley system to get the tree off of her. 

Senku rolled his eyes, in the middle of fixing the rope that was key to having this whole plan work. “Yeah, well,” he replied, noncommittedly. He was not up to having a conversation at the moment.

“Have you met your soulmate yet?”

“What,” Senku asked. “That’s kind of rude to ask someone you just met, Kohaku. But no. I have no interest in soulmates.”

It wasn’t quite the truth but this girl he just met Kohaku didn’t have to know that since Senku woke up Taiju, who’s scars had been healed upon breaking out of the stone with an intact timer (though it was at zero, just like Yuzuriha’s timer), his timer had been in the back of his mind. Well, very far back in his mind, the fact remained that clearly Byakuya had been right—the soulmate timer was never wrong. 

He knew that someone in her village was his soulmate.

Still, Senku had too much to do to save humanity and defeat Tsukasa. He had no time to worry about soulmates these days. Senku had to get this village on his side before Tsukasa came to do the same.

Senku worked quickly and quietly as possible, while Kohaku curiously watched at him with guarded eyes. He knew that she was trying to figure him out. Too bad for her, Senku thought to himself. There was nothing to figure out. He was just trying to save the world.

 _Year 5740_  
_Timer: 0_

Senku hadn’t gotten a quiet moment to himself since he arrived in the Ishigami Village. Things had been going surprisingly well for him lately. His bad luck had not made a comeback. Yet. Senku was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Of course, it was terrible to have Tsukasa in an ice-death state when they finally put their differences aside. Hyoga and Homura were still not convinced of the Kingdom of Science’s way, but that was a problem for another day. With Ryusui and François de-petrified, they were making progress on the Perseus for their coming voyage.

And now it was an evening where everyone was eating dinner and Senku was in his lab working on a simple project (making some more dyes for Yuzuriha’s booming clothing business. Ryusui _just had_ to revive capitalism of all things, Senku was going to make the most of it). He thought he was going to get a solid fifteen minutes of nothing but playing with chemicals and dyes when he heard some cheering and celebrating outside.

He groaned. 

“What’s this, Senku-chan~? Getting ready to yell at those crazy kids to “get off your lawn,” said Gen, entering the lab. He was grinning as usual, which always put Senku’s guard up around Gen. Gen was like the chaotic friend that he never knew he needed and naturally, Senku appreciated him.

But he wanted a few minutes to clear his head and just enjoy science for a few minutes without the weight of the world and humanity resting on his shoulders. Rolling his eyes, Senku asked, “What are they fussing about now, mentalist?”

“Miss Ruri met her soulmate,” said Gen, smile not falling from his face.

“Oh,” said Senku. Good for Ruri, Senku thought to himself about his ex-wife of five minutes. He fully intended to go back to work to at least finish the dyes. Then, he’d go find Chrome and start a project they both could do. Chrome would need some distraction.

“It’s not Chrome, you know,” said Gen, finding a seat.

“Of course it’s not Chrome, otherwise it wouldn’t have been a problem when I was trying to get the village on my side,” replied Senku. Ishigami Village was very stern about soulmate timers and soulmates were immediately married (unless they were siblings). If Chrome had been Ruri’s soulmate, things would have been different.

“He’s happy for her, of course,” said Gen, titling his head and grinning. “Chrome’s a good guy. I hope he’s okay.”

After a minute, Senku sighed, he stood up. Comforting people was not his strong suit, but this was Chrome. “Where’d he go?”

“Probably collecting some rocks to make himself feel better,” said Gen.

“Great,” said Senku. “But Gen, you’re finishing these dyes. Get to work. Instructions are there.” 

Cackling, Senku left Gen sputtering about how Senku always left him with the most menial work. He grabbed one of the helmets with headlamps and headed away from their camp. 

Once he heard the noise of the Kingdom of Science camp off in the distance and in a dull roar, he turned on the headlamp. He only had to wander for a few minutes before he found Chrome laying on the ground in a clearing, staring at the sky. Sighing, Senku took of the helmet and turned the light off.

He went over and laid down next to him. 

Looking up at the sky, Senku remembered his main dream—to go to space. He was going to get their someday but not for a while. “Stars are very far away from us, but we still see their light.”

Chrome snorted. “That was way too poetic for you, Senku.”

“Maybe,” said Senku, lightly. Senku didn’t want to ask Chrome about Ruri, but Chrome was his friend, his apprentice, and the one person that he had a strong connection, who didn’t come from the modern world of the past. Like with Taiju and Yuzuriha, Chrome deserved Senku’s effort to be a friend who listened. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Nah,” said Chrome, glancing briefly at Senku. The stars were reflected in Chrome’s big brown eyes. “Could you…tell me about the stars?”

“Well,” said Senku. “I can recite Stephen Hawkins’ A Brief History of Time: From the Big Bang to Black Holes. I memorized it when I was eight.”

“Who’s Stephen Hawkins?”

Senku laughed. “Oh, you’ll like him.”

And with that, Senku launched into a story about a past scientist, Chrome listening eagerly, and asking questions when he didn’t understand something. It was one of the reasons why he liked Chrome so much. The others weren’t patient enough to listen to one of Senku’s (admittedly) long-winded lectures about various topics in science, but Chrome wanted to know everything. Chrome asked questions that make Senku think of how to explain it easier and in turn, Senku learned things too.

As Senku spoke, he realized that he felt more relaxed than he had been in a long time. When was the last time that he and Chrome actually got to talk about science in general? Probably not since they cured Ruri and then jumped right into making the phones.

“Man, the scientists back then must have been all awesome,” said Chrome, spirited.

“Most of them,” said Senku, shrugging. He sat up. “All good now? I think we’ve here about an hour.”

“Uh, Senku,” asked Chrome, hesitantly, sitting up.

“What,” Senku replied.

“I’m not that upset about Ruri like everyone thinks I am,” said Chrome, honestly. “I don’t exactly believe in the soulmate thing. There can be more than one person for someone.”

Senku grinned. “Yeah, well, I don’t like the whole soulmate timer thing myself. Hated it since I was little kid, especially because I had the worst numbers.”

“Oh,” asked Chrome.

Senku’s timer had been at zero since Kohaku brought him to the village. Senku was not going to allow himself to analyze that fact. Not yet, he wasn’t ready. “Yeah, back then it was 3730 years, so I thought it was wrong.”

Chrome made a face. “Geez, and you would’ve never guessed that the petrification would make it true.”

“It doesn’t necessarily mean that the petrification was meant to happen because scientists don’t subscribe to fate,” countered Senku. “But I agree. You and Ruri would have been happy together.”

“Maybe,” said Chrome, laughing. “You’re our resident shipper it seems.”

Senku narrowed his eyes. “What fandom nonsense is Gen teaching you when I’m not looking?”

Chrome laughed again. “It’s not Gen. What’s her name, ah, Minami, mentioned something about you supporting Taiju and Yuzuriha and then me and Ruri?”

“Yeah, well,” said Senku. “Don’t listen to her nonsense. Only listen to her reports on Kingdom of Science business. I won’t have them corrupting you.”

Chrome grinned, a bit wolfishly at him. “What? You’re the only one who can corrupt me with your scientific knowledge?”

“It’s working,” retorted Senku. He stood up and held his hand out for Chrome. “Let’s get back.”

Of course, Chrome took his hand to get himself of the ground. “I hope there’s ramen left.”

Snorting amused, Senku replied. “If there’s not, I’ll make you some.” Together, they returned to the Kingdom of Science.

_~to be continued_


	2. so I stay in the darkness with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome never thought much about his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi!
> 
> I'm back with part 2. Chrome was a lot harder to write since we don't know much about him, so I took a few liberties.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Year 5728_  
 _Timer: 11 years_

The first thing and only thing that his parents taught him was to keep his soulmate timer hidden because it was a private thing, not something to be flaunted in public. He was five when soulmates were explained to him at village lessons by the Priestess (Kohaku and Ruri’s mother). After the lesson, Chrome went home and looked at his timer on his left wrist had “eleven years” written in neat precise print. It was also when his parents came home and finally told him their story.

His parents weren’t soulmates, which was an oddity Ishigami Village, but his parents married anyway. His mother’s timer was at zero when she was born and his father’s soulmate died when they were children during one of the bad winter months. The most important thing, he was told by his brown-eyed mother, was that they loved each other and they both loved Chrome very much. 

Chrome loved his parents despite the long hours they had at work. His mother had been a seamstress and his father had been a fisherman. They built a shack outside of the main village because they had irked the Chief with their decision to marry despite not being soulmates. 

He doesn’t really remember much else about them because shortly after learning about his soulmate timer, his mother succumbed to the illness during winter that year and then his father did something Very Bad, which Chrome was not allowed to know, and got exiled from the village.

Chrome was five when he learned that life wasn’t fair, as he was placed under the watch of the town’s craftsman Kaseki until Chrome was old enough to take care of himself.

Coincidentally, he was also five when he started collecting rocks.

_Year 5730_  
 _Timer: 9 years_

Chrome was seven and Ruri was nine when Chrome realized that his best friend had the most amazing smile in the world. Ruri was the light that brightened up Chrome’s lonely existence. Ruri listened to Chrome babble about rocks and whatever else he found on his adventures into the wild, even if she preferred to talk about flowers. And certainly, Ruri got sick a lot and also had lessons to become the Ishigami Village’s next Priestess, but Ruri always made time for Chrome.

They weren’t soulmates. _Of course_ , they weren’t soulmates. It would be silly to think so, since Chrome knew what was on his timer and what was on Ruri’s timer. Chrome saw Ruri’s unhidden right wrist plenty of times to know that it said “ten years.” According to the magic numbers on his wrist, Chrome was going to meet his soulmate one year before Ruri would meet hers.

Still, Chrome didn’t care about a soulmate who he’d eventually encounter, not at seven years old, not when his whole world was little Ishigami Village.

“What do you mean I can’t see her? She’s not better yet,” demanded Chrome, a bit too loud for the adults, who have him disapproving stares.

“Absolutely not. Lady Ruri is ill and no visitors are permitted, Chrome. Go home,” said Turquoise, rudely. She was new at being the protector of the Priestess-to-be.

“Geez, Turquoise, don’t be so mean to him,” said Jasper, sighing. Jasper was Kinro and Ginro’s uncle and while Jasper was a stickler for the rules, he was a nice guy. “Listen, Chrome, you can see her once she’s feeling better, okay? Go run along and play with the other kids.”

Chrome scowled at the two adults. He turned around but did not stop when the other kids called him over to play games with him. No, he just went home. He sat on the floor of his shack and counted his rocks.

But then, Chrome had an idea. If Ruri was sick, then all Chrome had to do was figure out a way to help cure her! Then, he and Ruri would be able to play games again. Maybe, he’d agree to even let Kohaku, Ginro, and Kinro join them, even if he didn’t get along with them a lot. Admittedly, Chrome knew he was a little weird.

Yes, Chrome would find a cure for Ruri’s sickness. She wouldn’t die. Not on his watch, Chrome told himself. Now, he just had to figure out how to make a cure. 

_Year 5731_  
 _Timer: 8 years_

“Ya know, you’re wasting your time, Chrome,” said Kohaku, trailing after him on one of his rock exploration trips.

“Then, why’d ya come with me,” snapped Chrome. She had just decided that morning before he left to tag along with him, even though she always told him that he wasting his time. Kohaku was nothing like Ruri. Kohaku was rough and tough; she’d kicked his butt this way to Sunday before he could blink, and she was just as stubborn as him.

Kohaku rolled her eyes. “Because you’re trying to find something to help Big Sis Ruri. And I’m sure that you’ll get yourself killed before long. You need me.”

“Thanks for all your support,” said Chrome, sarcastically enough for an eight-year-old. The two children walked around the area surrounding the village, Chrome picking up rocks along the way, while Kohaku attempted to help.

To be honest, he didn’t mind the company. After Chrome was basically banished from seeing Ruri, Kohaku felt bad for him and started hanging around him. She wasn’t his first choice but they were sort of friends.

“What’s the difference between those two,” complained Kohaku, when Chrome picked up one grey rock and one brown rock. “Just pick both and let’s keep moving.”

Still, it wouldn’t hurt if she’d listen to him when he talked about rocks and not complain that they were all the same. All rocks were not the same, thank you very much, thought Chrome to himself. Chrome just hefted a big sigh, and threw them both in the basket. He’d have to sort them later. The last thing he needed was Kohaku getting irritated with him.

_Year 5734_  
 _Timer: 5 years_

Eleven-year-old Chrome stomped home upset, after he got denied by the Ruri’s protectors for the umpteenth time. He had been trying to make medicine powders from the rocks, flowers and other plants. This time, he thought he had a good cure because it stopped the baker from coughing so much. If only they’d let him have Ruri try out the medicines he was making for her, he was sure that he can help her.

No one ever let him see Ruri. He only caught glimpses of her these days.

He climbed up to his storeroom and plopped down on the floor. Was he sulking? Yes, he was sulking a bit. 

After few minutes, he knew he needed to get up to start a fire and make some stew for himself for the food he foraged earlier that day. He got up and in his makeshift oven that Kaseki made for Chrome for his last birthday, he started a small fire. Sighing, he took out the recent “medicine” he made for Ruri and threw it in the fire.

To his surprise, the flames turned green.

Chrome’s eyes widened and he grinned. He didn’t know that you were able to change the color of fire. It was like magic!

Once the turned back to its normal shade of orange, Chrome grinned. If it was able to turn green, it meant that the fire would be able to change to other colors. Maybe, just maybe if everyone thought he was a great and powerful sorcerer, they’d listen to him and let him try to cure Ruri’s illness!

His stomach grumbled in annoyance at not being fed.

“Food first,” said Chrome. His poor mood was gone, replaced with even more determination to cure Ruri.

_Year 5736_  
 _Timer: 3 years_

“You are not permitted in the village,” said Kinro, sternly staring at Chrome. Chrome had another cure to try on Ruri. No matter how many times he got turned away, he had to try! 

“What do you mean I’m not allowed,” Chrome asked incredulously. He was standing before the two brothers who guarded the bridge into the main village. He went almost every day to plead his case to help Ruri. Then, he spent some time at Kaseki’s workshop, before going home and coming up with another plan.

Ginro looked more nervous than normal. “Ah, it’s, uh, well, Chrome, it’s…”

“Everyone thinks that you being a sorcerer is a crime against the gods,” stated Kinro, bluntly. Leave it to Kinro to not mince his words, Chrome thought bitterly.

“And that you’ll bring bad luck to the village,” said Ginro, looking still nervous but mildly sympathetic. 

Chrome made an annoyed face. “Um, then how am I supposed to get my share of the haul from the fishermen if I’m not allowed in the village? And what about Old Man Kaseki? I’m the only one that can help him in his workshop!”

Kinro and Ginro traded looks like they were pitying Chrome. It was kind of getting Chrome mad.

“Ah, I figured you’d not be pleased with this, Chrome,” said Kokoyu, walking across the bridge, coming up behind the brothers. “This is for everyone’s well-being. I would never think to turn you out completely, so Kohaku will bring you your share of fish. It’s just there’s a lot of the villagers uncomfortable with your magic.”

Chrome frowned, “Fine. I guess. But I’m not giving up. I’ll find a cure for Ruri someday.”

Kokoyu just gave him the most pitying and resigned look.

Chrome made another face and turned away. Fine, if they wanted it that way, Chrome thought to himself as he rushed home. He’d figure out something before Ruri died. Chrome and Kohaku were the only ones even trying to find something to help Ruri. Everyone else just thought that she was going to die sooner rather than later.

_Year 5738_  
 _Timer: 1 year and 2 months_

“Geez, a little more than a year left,” said Chrome. He was in his storeroom with his wrist unwrapped for once. His normal wrap was drying currently. It felt like no time had passed but it also felt like time was running out. Chrome was lonelier than ever. He didn’t spite the people of the village for keeping their distance. 

Kohaku had been disappearing a lot lately, barely having time to drop Chrome’s fish off before bolting off into the woods. Ginro and Kinro guarded the bridge religiously and constantly reminded Chrome that he wasn’t allowed into the village often. If Chrome managed to sneak in, there was always Magma, the Chief and Ruri’s protectors to escort him out. At least, the Chief and the guards were nicer than Magma, who regularly threatened to throw him into the sea.

Chrome didn’t think much about meeting his soulmate. It was not anyone from the village, so it was going to be an outsider. But Chrome didn’t know that he liked the idea of an outsider being his soulmate, let alone Ruri’s soulmate (if Ruri even made it to the meeting with her soulmate). Chrome knew that soulmates weren’t necessarily romantic in nature as Old Man Kaseki told Chrome that his wife had been his soulmate, but his platonic soulmate. Chrome hoped that his soulmate would be platonic and would understand that he liked Ruri.

He doubled checked that his wrist wrap was dry before tying it back around his wrist. He had another cure to get to Ruri somehow to try, even if she never even tried any of them.

“Chrome,” shouted Kohaku, barreling into his storeroom.

“What?!”

“Big Sis, she’s getting worse,” said Kohaku, worry evident in her voice. If Kohaku was a different person, she’d be crying. Kohaku didn’t cry often. “Do you have anything that could help?”

“This is made from the roots of leeks and fish oil,” said Chrome, handing Kohaku his latest cure. “I don’t know if it’ll help.”

Kohaku nodded. “Anything to try. I’ll get it to Big Sis. I know that you’re kind of weird and stupid, Chrome, but you’re a good guy.”

Chrome grinned. “You’re a brute, Kohaku.”

“I’ll let that insult go because of Big Sis,” said Kohaku, giving him a menacing look.

“Go,” said Chrome, pushing her away. “Help Ruri.”

“You bet!”

The concoction only gave Ruri a brief respite, so it was back to trying out new combinations.

_Year 5739_  
 _Timer: 0_

Chrome’s whole world changed in an instant the moment he met Senku. 

Senku was the smartest person Chrome had ever met and it was just so _nice_ to have someone interested in similar things to him. The wild-haired outsider with red eyes and a brilliant mind had been thoroughly pleased at Chrome’s storeroom full of rocks, minerals and plants. There was no making fun of Chrome’s weird obsession with rocks and exploring. The other boy didn’t even bat an eye when Chrome showed him the progress he made on a cure for Ruri’s illness. 

Not only was Senku willing to teach Chrome all about science, but Senku agreed to help find a cure for Ruri! It was honestly the best thing ever to listen to Senku talk about all the amazing things in the past. When Senku explained to Chrome the lost years of human development due to the petrification of humanity, it brought tears to Chrome’s eyes. There were so many things that he didn’t know, but Chrome was all in on Senku’s Kingdom of Science thing.

Everything, since meeting Senku that day Kohaku had dragged him to Ishigami Village, moved so fast. They were on a time crunch, after all, with the village chief tournament near and Ruri’s illness getting worse by the second.

So, it was no surprise that it wasn’t until after getting his ass-kicked by Magma that Chrome finally realized that his timer went to _zero._ A few days after the big feast for Senku being the new chief of the village and Ruri being cured, Chrome sat in hut while Senku and Gen, another weird outsider, who wasn’t too bad once Chrome got to know him a little bit more, were busy talking down below.

He had his timer unwrapped, just staring at the big fat “zero” on his wrist.

The only two possibilities was Senku or Gen. (He’d never think about the othe outsiders that showed up). Both pre-stone guys had their wrists hidden, Senku by pieces of cloth and Gen by his long-sleeves, so Chrome couldn’t be sure, but it was a gut instinct. It had to be Senku. 

Senku was the one that changed Chrome’s life so dramatically in such a short period of time. It was Senku who trusted Chrome with reviving science if anything happened to Senku. Senku and Chrome just meshed well. Gen was a fine friend and all, in Chrome’s opinion, but it was Senku who redirected Chrome’s focus into something more.

But Chrome wasn’t going to risk everything to tell Senku that they were (possibly) soulmates, especially not after Senku “married” Ruri and then divorced her barely fifteen minutes later with a proclamation about marriage and romance weren’t for him. Senku laughed off Gen’s teasing, stating that there was no time for silly notions of true love and soulmates when Gen tried to get information on Senku’s “type of girl.” 

No way was he ever going to say anything, Chrome thought to himself, as he tied his wrist band by over the timer. He didn’t want Senku to become uncomfortable. No one had ever seen his timer and he wasn’t about to start sharing that information, so it was fine that people didn’t know he met his soulmate.

“Hey, how’re you feeling,” asked Senku, climbing into the hut, followed by Gen. Both of them looked a little concerned as Chrome was still banged up from the fight.

“Exhausted,” Chrome admitted, with a small grin.

Senku gave an amused sigh, while Gen rolled his eyes.

“Well, I would hope,” said Senku. “Now, we’ve got a lot to do. You ready?”

“Always,” replied Chrome. “I can’t wait to see what a cellphone’s like!”

“It’s gonna be pretty amazing,” said Senku.

“Oh, don’t stay up talking science all night, I want to get some sleep,” complained Gen. In a short amount of time, Chrome went from living alone to having two roommates. And Chrome really enjoyed the company. It was good feeling to not be lonely, so he’d let it go that Gen just invited himself to live in Chrome’s place without anyone asking.

_Year 5740_  
 _Timer: 0_

“Are you sure you’re okay,” asked Gen. Chrome and Gen were sitting by the fire, eating a late night meal, while the night crew got ready to start work on the _Perseus_. Senku and Ryusui were barking contradictory orders at everyone again, which was kind of funny in Chrome’s opinion Ryusui was a strange guy with strange ways of doing things, but Chrome had to hand it to his superior knowledge when it came to ships. 

“Gen, please stop asking me, it’s been three weeks,” said Chrome, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just making sure,” said Gen, holding up his hands in a placating manner. “I mean, losing the love of your life to her soulmate is rough.”

Chrome sighed. “I’m fine, Gen.”

Gen gave him a look. “When someone says they’re fine, they usually aren’t _fine_.”

“Oi, Gen, are you harassing Chrome again,” demanded Senku, marching over to them. It seemed that the matter with Ryusui was over and Ryusui was handing the fresh workers their tasks for the evening. 

“I never harass our dear Chrome, Senku-chan~,” retorted Gen.

Senku rolled his eyes and scoffed at Gen’s response. But then, Senku looked at Chrome, his red eyes narrowing. “Chrome, when’s the last time you slept?”

“Uhhh,” said Chrome, making a face. He was not about to tell Senku that he had probably only gotten about three hours of sleep the past two days. With every one of the Kingdom of Science working as hard as they can, it was suggested by Francois that everyone get proper rest for more efficiency. But Chrome’s mind kept him awake. “I’m not tired.”

“Go to bed,” demanded Senku, “go now or I’m getting Kohaku to drag you. Or worse, the big oaf.”

Chrome stood up quickly. He’d could handle Kohaku as he grew up with her, but Taiju was one of the nicest people and he always got that look on his face when he was worried about you. Chrome could not handle that look again. “I’m going, I’m going, Senku, geez. But if anything interesting happens, come and get me!”

“Always, Chrome,” said Senku, amused. “Get some sleep.”

“I think I’ll get some shut eye too,” said Gen, clearly attempting to get out of more menial work.

Senku grabbed Gen by the back of his shirt. “I don’t think so. You’re with me tonight.”

“No! Chrome, take me with you,” whined Gen.

Chrome snorted. “Nah.” He left before Gen could respond, but he heard Senku laugh. Chrome’s heart skipped a beat and he fought down a blush. This was getting bad, he thought to himself, as he walked to his tent.

Things were always bustling in the Kingdom of Science, day or night, so Chrome ran into a lot of people as he headed to take his nap. Now that he had time to think about it, he was tried so he barely greeted everyone. 

“Chrome!”

“Ruri,” asked Chrome, turning around to greet his childhood friend. “What’s up?” He was always happy to see her. A part of him still loved her, but the intensity of it had dulled over the last year since things changed. He didn’t expect to run into her, as she had been spending time with her soulmate and hanging out with Yuzuriha’s team.

“I just wanted to check on you,” said Ruri, giving him a smile. “You’ve been working so hard.”

“Thanks Ruri,” said Chrome, smiling gratefully. “I’m actually gonna get some sleep in a bit. But you’re working hard too! Maybe sure that you don’t push yourself too much.”

Ruri came closer to him and took his hand in hers. “You’ve been always looking out for me all this time, Chrome. I can never express how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, even before Senku came to our village.”

Chrome’s face flushed at the praise. He stuttered out, “W-well, you’re a dear friend, Ruri. You deserved a chance to live.”

“I know,” said Ruri, her smile was blinding as ever. “So do you, Chrome.”

Chrome made a split second decision and hugged Ruri quickly, causing the older girl to squeak in surprise. “Thank you for being there for me when no one was else was, Ruri. I promise, as long as you promise too, that we both live our lives to the fullest, yeah?” There was a lifetime of things he wanted to tell her, but he figured that this was for the best.

Ruri hugged him back, voice shaking with heavy emotion, “Yeah, I promise too.”

_Year 5741_  
 _Timer: 0_

Chrome was a little jealous, alright? He wasn’t exactly proud of it. Jealousy was completely unnecessary. He stared ( _not glared_ ) at Tsukasa and Senku, who were a bit away on the desk on _Perseus_ deep in conversation like they had been doing for the last month since they returned back to the Kingdom of Science base and revived Tsukasa from his temporary icy death.

It was great that Tsukasa didn’t die (and _boy_ was it awkward when Tsukasa and Hyoga had their reunion. Nothing like attempted murder and betrayal to sour a relationship). But, the fact remained was Tsukasa had all of Senku’s attention lately and it was driving Chrome up a wall. He wasn’t proud of feeling this way.

Chrome had been working on sorted the underwater rocks they collected on deck. Nearby Ukyo, Taiju and Yuzuriha were having a conversation about their favorite shows and how they never got to see the endings. Gen was avoiding any manual labor by bugging Francois. It left Chrome by himself on a blanket on deck, sorting rocks, by himself.

In a ship full of people, Chrome never imagined that he’d be feeling the same loneliness he had while he was a child and a young teenager growing up in Ishigami Village.

He was startled out of his thoughts of impeding loneliness by Ryusui. “I think you need a break,” said Ryusui, sternly, “before you hurt yourself.” Ryusui took the rock that had been in Chrome’s hand. 

The indent of the rock in the palm of his hand nearly cut through his skin. Ryusui interfered just in time. “Ah, maybe, you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” said Ryusui, arms crossed. “Now, as your captain, I order you to get some stew and come back to this later when you aren’t preoccupied.”

Chrome rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the advice, _Captain_.” He stood up and fully intended to go get some food and not think about the fact that Senku preferred Tsukasa’s company to Chrome’s.

“Your sarcasm is noted, Chrome,” Ryusui said lightly. Then, after a pause, almost as if Ryusui didn’t know if he should speak again. “You should talk to Senku about your feelings.”

Chrome’s face grew warm, waving his arms emphatically. “What? Keep your voice down, Ryusui, ya big jerk. There’s nothing to talk about, alright?”

Ryusui looked thoroughly unimpressed. “Very well, but when you need love advice, you may come to me.”

Chrome made a distressed noise and moved far away from Ryusui to get away from that conversation. He’d never in a billion years take love advice from Ryusui. He seemed to always break hearts left and right, however unintentionally. And that was beside the point, Chrome steeled himself, he was never telling Senku about his growing feelings or the soulmate timer.

They were doing important work to get humanity back and bring back all scientific advancements slowly but surely; there was no time to stop. Chrome had a new purpose in life and that was to help Senku save humanity and science. It should be all that mattered.

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm working on Part 3, so it should be out sometime next week.


	3. waste some time with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one in the Kingdom of Science knows the meaning of "subtle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, so this is the last chapter of this small SenChrome story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Year 5741_  
 _Timer: 0_

“You look more annoyed than usual these days, Senku,” said Taiju, coming into the makeshift lab, and sitting in one of the chairs.

Senku scowled, as he paused his work plans for a new and improved engine with the new materials they managed to get on their last voyage to what used to be China. Like the Earth moving ever so slightly so the North Star looked to have moved itself, Senku and his Kingdom of Science people also had to remap the entire world, as continents split, new islands and land masses appeared, and whole places disappeared under the oceans. It was just another responsibility for the Kingdom of Science. “Don’t you have something better to do than bother me in the middle of the night, you big lug?” 

“I wish you’d take a break,” said Taiju, worriedly. “You’ve been at 100 kilometers per hour since you first broke out of the petrification. Er, did I use that analogy right?”

Senku sighed, “Yes. And I appreciate your concern, but there’s no time to stop.”

“I’m not suggesting stop. I’m suggesting _rest_ , Senku,” said Taiju. “You have plenty of people now that you can afford to take a whole day or two for yourself. I know we don’t have anime or video games anymore, but there’s something that has got to get you to relax. Weren’t you the one that told me that breaks were important for your brain?”

“You,” said Senku, sighing, “are right, Taiju. Surprisingly, but considering you are using my own logic against me, then it’s not.”

Taiju beamed. “Do you want some help to figure out what you are going to do for fun?”

Senku shook his head. “No. Just remind me not to meditate any more relationships in my spare time.”

Laughing, Taiju said, “Tsukasa and Hyoga are happy now, though.”

It was great to have Tsukasa back. The strength of the other man was a welcome addition and the fact was that Tsukasa challenged Senku to think about what he was doing, even more than when they were enemies. What was a little bit hard was telling Tsukasa that Hyoga was on the Kingdom of Science’s side. Senku miscalculated a bit because he didn’t think that the two men had been in a romantic relationship and soulmates on top of it. The betrayal and almost murder plus that information about soulmates gave Senku a bit more understanding of Tsukasa and Hyoga’s dynamic.

Naturally, Senku had to help meditate the relationship between the two, if things in the Kingdom of Science were going to be peaceful. The last thing he needed was two of his most dangerous allies to be at each other’s throats due to broken promises and broken hearts

“Annoyingly so,” said Senku, rolling his eyes. Tsukasa, Hyoga, and Tsukasa’s younger sister Mirai made a cute little family of three, even if there was still some awkwardness lingering. But the two men had communicated and were working through their issues.

His big friend grinned. “I know! Well, you want me to tell the other generals that you’re taking the day off tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” said Senku, nodding. “Thanks, Taiju.”

“No problem, you’re my best friend, after all.”

_5741_  
 _Timer: 0_

The next day, Senku slept late for the first time in ages. Someone had thoughtfully left him some breakfast. After eating and cleaning himself up for the day, Senku realized that everything he used to do to calm his mind down wasn’t something readily available anymore. He grumbled as he walked around the Kingdom of Science. Their several ships were docked nearby. Everyone had their specific jobs to do. While they had one of the devices that turned people to stone (which was handy if someone got injured), there was still the other devices and the person who invented them in the first place still out there.

Senku sighed. Taiju would be so annoyed that instead of relaxing, he was overthinking again. Senku honestly couldn’t help the several dozen lines of thought in his hand at once. It was just how his brain worked and why he was so intelligent (slightly crazy, maybe). Being smart was sometimes so bothersome.

His feet took him to the forge. Kaseki was very busy these days—and today, Chrome was in the forge with the old craftsman. Senku sighed, but a small smile formed on his face. Chrome and Kaseki were two people that Senku genuinely enjoyed being around, even if Chrome had been in a peculiar mood these days and spending more time with Ryusui and Ukyo than Senku. 

Senku wasn’t jealous, alright? There was no reason to be jealous that Chrome spent time with Ryusui and Ukyo. They were all friends. It wasn’t like he _missed_ spending time with Chrome, just the two of them or the two of them and Kaseki.

“What are you two working on without me,” asked Senku, entering the forge.

“Haha, Senku, my boy, we’re building the model of the next ship that Ryusui wants us to construct,” said Kaseki, cheerfully. 

Chrome had a big smile on his face. “Ryusui definitely wants a fleet of ships.”

Senku rolled his eyes, scoffing, “Of course, he does. It’s Ryusui, what do you expect?” The three builders had a good chuckle. “So, do you need help?”

“No, no, no,” said Chrome, shaking his head. He took Senku by the arm and dragged him out of the forge. “Taiju told me you were supposed to be taking the day off. Do something not related to science.”

“Everything is related to science, Chrome,” said Senku.

“That’s true,” laughed Chrome. “But seriously, go take a nap or something. I’m sure Francois will make you something sweet if you want.”

Senku made a face. “You wanna come with me on my adventure today?” He tried not to sound like he was desperate to spend time with Chrome.

Chrome shook his head negatively, “Can’t. After I help Kaseki, I gotta get fitted for the wedding outfit or Kohaku will skin me.”

Senku snorted. “I told you to do it as soon as possible.” 

The crafts team was busy making the outfits and the like for Ruri’s upcoming wedding. It’d be the first wedding in the Kingdom of Science so it had to be good. Yuzuriha had become a bit unbearable (Senku never thought he’d ever think that about one of his best friends, especially not the normally sweet Yuzuriha) when Ruri had asked her to make a wedding dress. Kohaku joined Yuzuriha in being unbearable, but Kohaku’s unbearable nature was due to wanting the perfect wedding for her beloved older sister.

“Right,” replied Chrome, rolling his eyes. But then, he said, “Maybe we can eat dinner later, together?”

Senku nodded. “I’d enjoy that and you can tell me all about how you survived your fitting.”

“Very funny, Senku.”

Effectively dismissed, Senku was left to wander around the Kingdom of Science. He supposed it was nice to see how far they had come since Senku woke up a couple of years ago. Things were progressing nicely.

He passed the group of kids in “class.” They had revived a couple of people who were teachers to help educate the children. Between the Generals, they crafted a good curriculum for the kids—leaving out the structure of actual school (i.e. no set classes, kids learned various life skills that just wasn’t the basics, and it was only a couple of hours a day). He spotted Suika with her melon-glasses helmet in the crowd of kids. She was doing really well; Senku was proud of her.

It looked like they were on a snack break, because he overheard a couple of kids talking about their soulmate timers.

Senku tried not to make a face. Soulmate timers never failed to knock people down a few pegs in terms of emotional intelligence. But it was a big part of the culture of the Pre-Stone World and the Stone World. 

Thinking about soulmate timers led Senku to think about his own. Senku knew when it went to zero and who it was for, but he never allowed himself to think about it. Well, as he walked back to his own lab, he had the time now for the moment, he thought to himself. 

His soulmate was Chrome. He had known it since he met the other boy that day outside of Ishigami Village. Even if Senku didn’t keep his timer number in the back of his head, Senku would have known Chrome was his soulmate. It only made sense that it was Chrome. Of course, it didn’t mean that he was Chrome’s soulmate in turn. There had been plenty of cases of one person having a soulmate that wasn’t reciprocal.

Aside from his disdain of the whole concept, Senku didn't want to make it known because Chrome's feelings for Ruri were genuine. It wouldn’t be right to assert himself as Chrome’s soulmate when Chrome clearly had his own heart set on someone else. Of course, now that Ruri was getting married to her own soulmate and Chrome didn’t have a chance, there should have been nothing stopping Senku from talking to his friend about the whole thing. 

But, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, _if_ he and Chrome were going to go down the route of being romantic partners, he'd rather it'd be without the weight of "being soulmates." Senku didn’t believe in fate and his friendship with Chrome was more important than he’d ever admit out loud, especially out loud to Chrome.

It was better not to think about soulmates and timers and love.

His break lasted all but three hours. 

_Year 5741_  
 _Timer: 0_

“Senku, you are the smartest person I know,” said Yuzuriha, entering the lab sometime in the afternoon. In fact, Senku ought to be getting ready for dinner shortly.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” said Senku, raising an eyebrow at her pronouncement.

Yuzuriha crossed her arms and looked unamused. “You’re in love with Chrome but won’t admit it to yourself.”

For once, Senku was stunned to a momentary silence and then promptly said, “Nope. Nope.” He shook his head and moved to leave his lab. Yuzuriha blocked the exit and Senku knew that he was stuck.

“Really, Senku?”

“I’m not talking about this with you,” said Senku, annoyed. “I especially won’t talk to you about it because you and Taiju still won’t _talk to each other about your feelings_. You have no room to say anything about any feelings I may or may not have for someone.”

“You sound defensive,” said Yuzuriha, not even moved by the jab at her and Taiju’s weird agreement.

It was a stand-off, so Senku had to be the one to relent.

“If I hear you out, can we never talk about this again?”

“Deal.”

Senku rolled his eyes. “Fine, talk.”

Still unamused, Yuzuriha said, “So, you and Chrome. You’re in love with him.”

“I’m not,” said Senku, adamant. He was not in love with Chrome. So what if Senku would rather spend time with Chrome above everyone else? So what if Senku worried over Chrome a bit more than the others? He wasn’t in love. They were good friends, who may be soulmates, but Senku’s fairly certain their soulmate bond is platonic in nature.

She gave him a look. “Okay. Let’s forget about anything about soulmate timers and everything that goes with it. Let’s just focus on you and Chrome’s relationship. Say I’m wrong, that I read the whole you and Chrome circling each other for a good while now, both afraid to make a move, wrong. Can you be content when someone else grabs Chrome’s attention? What if it makes him less inclined to go off on adventures with everyone, with you?”

“It’d be fine, Yuzuriha. If he’s happy, then it’s good,” said Senku, shaking his head. “Chrome deserves to be happy with someone who loves him for the amazing person he is.”

“I know you’d never begrudge someone else’s happiness, Senku, but it sounds like you’re giving up,” replied Yuzuriha. “And the man I know you to be Senku, giving up is not in you. And you’re not a liar, so why are you lying to yourself?”

Senku opened his mouth to defend himself when everything came to a full stop.

Smirking, Senku told her, “Well played, Yuzuriha. Well played.”

_Year 5741_  
 _Timer: 0_

Senku was not awkward as a rule. He was blunt and didn’t care what people thought of him. In fact, he welcomed the rumors of him being a mad scientist or evil or conniving. Senku didn’t care about his reputation, except as an intelligent scientist, he supposed.

But now as he sat down to dinner with Chrome, who had two bowls of food for them around one of the campfires, Senku knew he was being awkward, in a jumpy, nervous kind of way which he never had to handle before. He cursed Yuzuriha for forcing his realization to the forefront of his mind, because it was all Senku was able to think. 

“You good, Senku,” Chrome asked concerned. Chrome’s eyes narrowed, but he wasn’t angry, just playful. “Did you explode something without me?”

Senku snorted. “I would never.”

Chrome grinned. “So, how was your “day off”?”

“Terribly boring,” said Senku. “We need to find some more people who are writers and artists. We need books and manga.”

“Maybe they can make a manga about the Kingdom of Science,” said Chrome, beaming a big smile. “Or about you.”

Senku barked out a laugh. His nerves were subsiding the more he spoke to Chrome, for which he was grateful. “A historical manga, interesting. But I can’t see myself being a Weekly Shounen Jump main character.”

Chrome gave him a mildly confused look. “Nah, you’d be a great main character!”

Senku smiled. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chrome. So what did the cooks makes for dinner?”

“Fish ramen,” said Chrome. “At least it’s not stew again.”

As they ate, they caught each other up on their day of activities and tasks. Senku was curious to know how it went with the craft team. “So, how did the fitting go?”

“I’m still alive ain’t I?”

“So, do you think they’ll be ready in time for the actual wedding,” questioned Senku. Apparently, since he was their fearless leader, Senku had to officiate the ceremony. He was not looking forward to it, even though it was just reading a memorized speech and signing their names in the Ishigami Village population book.

“It’s chaos, but I think it’ll come together in time,” said Chrome. “I’m pretty sure that Ruri is just letting Kohaku do everything.”

“Or Kohaku strong-armed her sister into letting her take charge,” said Senku.

Chrome grinned. “You’ve never seen Ruri and Kohaku fight. If Ruri hadn’t gotten sick, she’d be a strong fighter.”

“Then there would have been two of them,” said Senku, wincing at the thought.

The brown haired boy chuckled. “More or less, I guess. And did you rest?”

“Nope,” said Senku, honestly. “I wound up making math assignments for the kids. And an early learner science guide too.”

“They’re gonna be so mad at you,” said Chrome. “You’d better let the actual teachers look at it, because I’m pretty sure what you think is easy, it won’t be to a bunch of kids who only just started having formal learnin’.”

“Fair point,” said Senku, sighing. “But tomorrow it’s back to work on the engine.”

“Bring the plans over to Old Man Kaseki and we can all make a prototype,” said Chrome. “You know Old Man Kaseki loves anything to do with engines.”

Senku smirked. “You bet. Together, the three of us will get the new and improved model done.”

_Year 5741_  
 _Timer: 0_

Something was going on and Senku didn’t like it at all. No one in this Kingdom had any idea of the meaning “subtly.”

It started off innocently enough when Kaseki, of all people, bailed on Senku and Chrome. Kaseki claimed that Ukyo needed him for a task and left the two younger men to work on the engine. Of course, Senku didn’t mind having some one-on-one time with Chrome working on something as fun as building an engine. Senku hadn’t been suspicious then, because it was true that Kaseki’s skills were required for more delicate work on occasion.

Things got strange thereafter. It seemed everyone was involved in the scheme to get Senku and Chrome alone. Taiju and Yuzuriha invited Chrome to the trio’s normal “Sunday dinner” and then both of them bailed, leaving Senku and Chrome to eat dinner together. Ryusui had wanted to use the hot-air balloon, but then got distracted by Francois, leaving Senku and Chrome not only to do all the weather check, but leaving them together in a tight space for a few hours. Even Tsukasa and Magma were in on whatever was happened, as they “accidentally” lost Senku and Chrome on a recent trip to retrieve some hard to identify minerals.

Bless Chrome and his oblivious nature and big heart, because he was completely clueless about the situation. Chrome was merely pleased to spend more time with Senku and seemed to be completely out of whatever mood he had been in previously.

Certainly, Senku was also happy to spend time with Chrome, but that was neither here nor there.

“Gen. What. Did. You. Do,” demanded Senku, who managed to finally corner the one person in the Kingdom that’d be diabolical enough to get everyone in on something to either drive Senku mad or tease him. Senku had Gen by the front of his lapel.

Gen laughed nervously, slightly intimidated by Senku’s angry expression (as he should be). “Now, I don’t know what you’re talking…”

Senku glared at the mentalist. “Don’t lie. Tell me. Why is everyone trying to get me and Chrome alone together? Did you think _I_ wouldn’t notice?!”

“Ah, haha,” Gen giggling nervously. Gen looked at Senku and then away. “Well, we were rather hoping that you would get on with confessing. After Yuzuriha had a talk with you, I knew you weren’t going to do anything because you’re that stubborn. So, I took matters into my own hands.”

Senku, unamused, said drily, “So does everyone know that I’m in love with Chrome?”

“Well, everyone but Chrome,” Gen said, nodding. Senku’s chaotic friend smirked. “Oh, look who it is.”

“You’re what,” exclaimed a familiar voice. Senku turned his head and saw Chrome standing there, with a shocked expression on his face. 

Senku wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. His grip on Gen loosened, as the mentalist managed to weasel himself away.

“Ah, so I’ll leave you two to talk.” Gen ran.

Making a note to figuratively murder Gen later, Senku gave a heavy sigh. He smiled awkwardly at the stunned Chrome. “Hi.”

Chrome visibly swallowed and said, a small smile going on his face that told Senku that Chrome was nervous. “Hi.”

He was thoroughly unprepared for this moment, Senku thought to himself. “So…”

“Is it true,” asked Chrome, softly.

Senku winced at the soft tone. Pure panic settled in the pit of his stomach because he didn’t want to lose Chrome to the inevitable awkwardness that came with revealed feelings. He valued their friendship too much. He relied on Chrome too much to lose him. “Listen, yeah, it’s true. I’m in love with you. I’ve been for a while, but that doesn’t have to change anything. I don’t want to lose your companionship. I understand that I’m not the ideal partner for anyone…” Senku never finished his thought because Chrome moved.

Taking a few strides, Chrome was in Senku’s space and catching him off-guard with a kiss on the cheek. “I love you too, Senku.”

“…What?” Senku was stunned to confusion. How could he not notice Chrome’s feelings? Was he that blinded by his own insecurities that festered because he never wanted to deal with his own feelings? “What?”

Chrome grinned. “Oh, is the great and mighty scientist Senku at a loss for words? Gosh, you’re so cute.”

Senku’s face flushed. He hadn’t blushed in years, not since his awkward puberty years. “Don’t call me cute.” He shoved Chrome’s shoulder in a friendly manner. Chrome’s grin widened.

And Senku realized that they were standing awfully close together and did Chrome always have gold flecks in his brown eyes? Senku normally didn’t like anyone in his personal space, but Chrome had always been one of the exceptions to the rule. And so in the true spirit of a curious scientist, Senku lightly kissed Chrome on the lips.

“You’re the cute one,” said Senku, smirking as Chrome’s face went completely red. Clearing his throat, aware that they did have a lot of things to talk about like their status of their relationship, their soulmate timers, and everything else, but also aware that they had work to do, Senku said, “Well, we don’t have any more time to waste. We still have to finish the engine prototype. Let’s go.”

Chrome smiled widely, grabbing Senku’s hand and Senku didn’t have the urge to rip it away. “Maybe this time Kaseki will actually help us instead of bailing this time.”

Senku laughed. “He’d better.”

Together, they walked hand-in-hand to the forge to finish their latest project.

_~fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading it! I'm so happy that this turned out as well as it did. I'm definitely writing more SenChrome stories in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
